Normally, if computers are divided according to their application levels, there are Personal Computers (PCs), server work stations and super computers. A PC usually employs one to two processors responsible for processing daily routines and multimedia. For operations that require more complicated computations, such as computations of 3-D computer graphics, work stations are widely used for handling these operations. Most servers on the market have two to four processors to accommodate network needs, but server systems with 8 to 16 processors are not uncommon for some specialized applications. For even more specialized purposes that demand very high computation efficiency, such as nuclear weapon simulation, metrological applications, gene engineering etc., super computers are formed with tens, hundreds or even thousands of processors (or sub-computer systems).
Along with the advancement of semiconductor processes, current chipsets (e.g. Central Processing Unit) have evolved from micron-level to nano-level, and usually contain hundreds and millions of transistors generating enormous amount of heat during operation. If generated heat cannot be dissipated properly, internal temperature of the computers will cause the system surrounding temperature to be too high and degrade system stability, even cause abnormal situations to occur such as a computer crash.
In the prior art, fans are usually provided to cause convection phenomenon so as to dissipate beat. Since the fans can effectively lower internal temperature of the devices and are relatively cheap to make, they are widely used. However, the shortcoming of this approach is that: when an electronic device (e.g. a server) is turned on, all of the hardware components in the device are running at full speed, thus all the fans equipped in the device will also be running simultaneously, which may cause instantaneous current to be too high on startup. Accordingly, system instability, loud noise or even abnormal situations, such as a computer crash, may occur. This problem is more severe for highly efficient servers equipped with many fans.
Therefore, there is a need to solve deficiencies such as high instantaneous current and loud noise on server startup.